


It started with a kiss

by llilitia



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Attraction, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, bathrobe porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llilitia/pseuds/llilitia
Summary: Newt felt the warmth of the sun on his exposed shoulder. That was what stirred him up from his slumber. He squeezed his eyes tight and buried his face into the plush pillow that smell vaguely familiar. The glaring sunlight made his head throbbed and his body had that feeling of pleasant aches one get after a really "good" night. He might have had a bit too many drinks last night at the MACUSA party as he can barely remember the rest of the night.A small chuckle startled him from his thoughts. Newt turned around to the source of the sound curiously. The bright sunlight made him squint and his head hurt even more. After his eyesight had adjusted he was greeted with a surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This mini-one-shot came to be after my friend posted a picture set that contains Colin Farrel in *sexy* *seems like morning-after* kind of silk robe. Another friend said that pic deserves a fanfiction. So this happened. *_*

 

 

Newt felt the warmth of the sun on his exposed shoulder. That was what stirred him up from his slumber. He squeezed his eyes tight and buried his face into the plush pillow that smelt vaguely familiar. The glaring sunlight made his head throbbed and his body had that feeling of pleasant aches one get after a really "good" night. He might have had a bit too many drinks last night at the MACUSA party as he can barely remember the rest of the night.  

 

A small chuckle startled him from his thoughts. Newt turned around to the source of the sound curiously. The bright sunlight made him squint and his head hurt even more. After his eyesight had adjusted he was greeted with a surprise.

 

"Oh?!" The head of MACUSA's Department of Magical Law Enforcement always dressed immaculately in Newt's opinion. But seeing him lounging casually on a balcony in a black silk bathrobe with intricate designs that looks like it came out of those fashion magazines Queenie loved, well, his breath stop for a second. [*the picture*](http://tinyurl.com/zrnx6p4)

 

"Em...good morning?" Newt said with a shy smile. He really had "no idea" how he ended up where he is but he didn't feel any regret.

 

"Good afternoon, Mr. Scamander." Graves corrected.

 

"You were full of surprises, weren't you? Last night was quite something" The dark hair man said.

 

Newt blushed at the remark. He actually was not a person who act without thinking things through.....well...most of the time. But purple bruises the other man sported on his neck and some more on his bare muscular chest suggested that he might have had too much enthusiasm last night.

 

Graves sipped his coffee while still staring at him, obviously waiting for his reply.  

 

"Well....I actually did not quite remember what I did to surprise you..." He said sheepishly while pushing himself up from the bed. The blanket fell off his body and pooled haphazardly around his waist.

 

Dark eyes stared at him intensely which started to make Newt feel nervous. Maybe he should start to regret whatever he did not remember doing after all. Damned alcohol and his inability to control his behavior while being intoxicated. 

 

"In that case, I would have to remind you then" Graves finally said as he put down his coffee mug. He still kept his eyes on Newt as he walked back into his bedroom. But now Newt could clearly see the amusement in the dark eyes that were usually stern and serious.

 

The bed dipped as more weight was added onto it. Graves leaned down and gave small kisses to the waiting lips, his hands on either side of the red head. Newt made impatient sounds as he tried to deepen the kiss but the other guy kept moving his lips away. Director Graves is definitely a tease!

 

"Hmph!" Grave made a startling sound as Newt abruptly yanked his bathrobe, pulling him down and their mouth clashed hard.

 

"Impatient?" The dark hair man whispered softly against red lips that were slightly bruised. He gave some more light kisses which earned him more impatient noises.

 

"Stop teasing and kiss me properly!" Newt yanked the silk bathrobe one more time and this time he finally got want he wanted. The kiss, this time, was heated. A large hand grabbed the nape of Newt's neck, yanking the soft curls and pulled his face up to receive more kiss. Graves was attacking his lips mercilessly with both teeth and tongue that left Newt felt light-headed.

 

"Better?" A deep sound purred next to his ear sometimes later. Newt was huffing for air. His face red and his lips were even redder.

 

"Much better" The red head finally replied after he got his breathing back. Newt looked up at the man above him from under his long lashes. Their eyes locked for a moment and all the memories of what they have gone through together after the Grindelwald incident rushed back in vivid color. All those pain and sympathy, and the genuine concern that slowly changed to mutual affection. They had come very far. 

 

Newt started pulling at the silk bathrobe again, making the other man lower himself down for more kisses.

 

"Director Graves...." Newt moaned breathlessly at the sensation of cooled silky cloth from Graves bathrobe brushing against his sensitive skin as Graves bent to kiss his way down the pale chest, mapping each existing red bruises and sucking up new ones.

 

"Weren't you a bit overdressed here?" Newt pulled at the silk robe again mischievously while raising his leg up to rub his thigh suggestively at the growing bulge he felt beneath the silky pajama bottom. 

 

The other man chuckled and suddenly all of his clothes were gone, solid muscle and very naked body pressed flushed against Newt.

 

"Satisfied?" Graves said smugly at the bewildered person beneath him. Wandless magic could be quite handy sometimes.

 

"Show off!" Newt scoffed and then he was being shushed again by a kiss.

.

.

.

.

.

 

"So did you remember what happened last night yet?" Sometimes later that day Graves asked Newt lightly while he was reading case reports on his sofa.

 

Newt was sprawling on the floor, the manuscript of his book scattered everywhere around him. He paused his writing and pretended to give some thought.

 

"It definitely started with a kiss" Newt finally said.

 

"Really?" Graves raised his eyebrow.

 

"I guess?" Newt gave him a lopsided smile. He knew now that the other man was just teasing him.

 

"Or you could remind me again?" After that sentence, the director of Magical Security found himself a lapful of very warm and lanky redhead. Green eyes locked with dark eyes as they met halfway for yet another kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So that's the end. I know it is quite short. However, this is actually the first time I wrote a fanfiction in English and also the first fiction that I have written in 10 years. *blames Colin Farrel and his bathrobe* So all the mistakes here are mine. Any comments are appreciated. 
> 
> /Cheers \^o^/


End file.
